Everything Has Changed
by Neonxra
Summary: Madison's younger cousin Terra Montgomery finds herself at the Witches Coven after her parents were murdered by assumed to be vampire hunters. Now the young vampire must follow the rules of the witches, and drawn in a war between two species of witches. To make things worse for her, an old friend who she lost contact with, needs her help badly.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, to my first American horror story, story. No pun intended, really. But lately I've been watching the show and damn, it's so much fun! So I'll make a story about it, hope it'll be a rather okay one.**

 **As most stories I've seen about the show, it's about Evan Peters, well, he's in it for the main part. It's about the Coven series, since that's actually the first season I watched.**

 **Okay so for the plot, which I'm still gonna work on, might go as followed:**

 **The niece of the famous actress Madison Montgomery is visiting, a young vampire girl named Terra. After the death of her parents, Terra has nowhere else to go, but to stay with her niece in the Witch Coven. There she'll learn about the secrets of the Coven and she has to go through the same problems as the four other girls.**

 **I know this plot isn't very good, but I hope to get more inspiration to change it. Until then, this'll be the big lines of the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A little note: This first chapter will be a little short, it's more to get a good idea who Terra is and where she came from.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: A slight introduction_

Ever since I was a little girl, I've been involved with weird things. It started when I was around three years old. I was playing outside with my best friend, Kyle Spencer. We once found a wounded bird, laying on the floor, and as Kyle wanted to help it, I killed it as he went inside his house to get help. He lived across the street in one of those "filthy" houses, as my mother used to call it. She never really wanted me to play with him.

But he was a nice kid, and almost the only one who'd wanted to be my friend. Well, he was, along side my cousin. Once super star Madison Montgomery, now the drug addict bitch Madison Montgomery.

It's really sad when you think about it, so much money at such a young age. Like my father said; 'Doomed to end up in the gutter'. Never knew what that meant, really. But at the age of seven, I believed almost anything my parents told me. Ah well, almost everything.

Not the fact that I was actually a vampire. I laughed at them when they told me. I think I laughed for thirty minutes straight. But at the age of fifteen, I lost all my sense of hunger. I only needed blood. Around that time Kyle left for collage, which I totally got.

His mother was kind of a weird woman, especially after Kyle's dad left. Kyle became the man of the house and his mother... Was kind of left with no real man by her side.

I don't know if this is true what I've heard in and around high school, but it was said that Kyle's mother raped him on occasion. I hadn't spoken to him in two years or so since I moved house. It was a shame really. If it was true, I wanted to help him.

Lucky for him, the campus was good for him, though to my opinion, he hung out with the wrong guys. They never really cared about school, or a good education. They went for the parties, the beer, the girls, and of course, sex.

That seemed all they cared about.

I remember the day I saw Kyle again. I was visiting a friend of mine who went to the same campus. Those boys were playing football as we sat closeby on a bench with some coffee. Yes, I can sit outside, as long as it's not in plain sunlight, just complete shadow is good.

Anyway, back to those guys. I knew some of them from High school, they were the kind of guys you'd rather avoid when you're not quite a popular girl. I can talk back, but not to guys like that.

To those loudmouths I was a shy, short girl. Well, to them I wasn't a shy short girl, but a exotic girl with a fair complexion and big brown eyes. A real catch as they'd call it.

My friend Sienna wasn't like me. I had a Brazillian mother and a Brittish father. But I was born in America. Sienna was a pale, blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes.

All in all I was Always jealous of her overall complexion, but alright.

Sienna and I were just talking about how our relationships went. Well, hers had just ended. She caught her boyfriend cheating on her with some sixteen year old. The dude is twenty and always said he never wanted a girl that age. Btw; Sienna is nineteen.

I was just in a relationship with Dane. He doesn't know about me being a vampire, since his parents are not really font of the mythical things in life. And they like me, and I'd like to keep it that way.

Sienna leaned foreward towards me with a sly grin. "Soo...", When she starts a conversation with that word, bet ya it'll be the question if I have lost my virginity yet.

"I know what you'll ask me", I replied dryly. Sienna grinned widely at me. Of course, _that_ question. "My awnser is no. Dane isn't the type of guy to just... Simply do that".

Our attention was drawn when we saw someone's leg standing on the bench. Some jock was leaning in to hear what I had to say some more.

"To do what, Terra?", I looked up. It was some dude I dated a while back. Broke up with him because he tried to rape me, douchebag.

"Nothing you could make me do", I snarled at him. I looked over my shoulder to see who else of those dumb-ass friends was joining him, ready to make Sienna and me look like idiots. My eyebrows raised in confusion as I saw someone who looked pretty familiar.

Kyle Spencer, you dumb ass.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Family_

There I was, standing in front of.. Well, a Witch's coven. I never knew of it's excistence until my parents died and left me a note saying to find Madison, since I would be in great danger. Until this day I still have no idea how big this danger would be.

Oh well, hopefully they take kindly on a friendly vampire orphan.

I closed the gate behind me and looked up at the big, white building that stood ahead of me. I swallowed and tighten the grip on my suitcase.

Here goes nothing.

I walked up the stairs and placed my suitcase on the ground next to me. Then I took a big sigh before ringing the doorbell. It felt like it was an hour that I waited for someone to open the door, but instead it was like five minutes or so.

The woman who opened the door look suspiously at me. I have to admit, after my parents died, I didn't drink much blood, because I don't dare to hunt for humans.

"Uhm, hello. My name is Terra Montgomery.. I..", I hesitated. I never really wanted to admit that I'm Maddi's cousin. Mostly because people look at me like I'm the same amount of bitchyness as she is.

"Are you miss Madison's sister?", the woman -who I believe is the maid of this coven- asked. I smiled and shook my head. People often mistaken us for sisters. But I look nothing like Madison. We just have the same last name.

"I'm her cousin. Our mothers are sisters", I explained to the woman as she let me in and grabbed my suitcase. As she closed the door behind us and I grabbed my suitcase.

The maid looked at me weirdly. "Oh, uhm. I'm used to takeing my own suitcase", I explained to her. The maid smiled at me thankfully. I walked behind her through the hallway.

"What's you're name, if I may ask?", I asked her. The woman stopped walking and turned to face me. "My name is Delphine LaLaurie".

My eyes widen. The Delphine LaLaurie?

"You're a murderer!", I exclaimed. I could not believe she was still alive. "B-But how are you still alive?", I questioned, my eyes still wide as hell.

Delphine looked saddend. "That's a story for another time, my dear girl", she told me. Then she grabbed my suitcase from me and walked up the stairs. I followed her soon after.

I was still a bit in awe from who I have walking in front of me. Delphine LaLaurie is a slave-murderer who tortured her slaves to death. Her body was never found though... Well, until now. I was really wondering how she was still alive and well.

"Miss Madison! There's a visitor for you!", Delphine yelled. I frowned. Do they all yell around here? I stood there in the hallway, waiting for miss big bitch to come out, yelling about how she sarcastically missed me very, very much.

She barely misses anybody. Only things. I wonder if she heard the news about the slaughter of my parents. She barely cares about things.

After like ten minutes the door at the end of the hallway swooned open and a tall, blonde girl walked out with class. Okay Maddi, you win. You've got the style and class of a swan. A very bitchy one.

Madison stopped in her tracks. Her left arm was raised as if she was wearing an invisble purse around it. Oh, and her mouth was open in shock. I was surpised since I could not sense a heartbeat or brainwave.

Yes, all vampires can sense a heartbeat in a human being. Or well, anything that breathes and has a pulse. And right now, Maddi has none of that. No pulse, np breathe.

And yet she's standing in front of me with her stupid pose. "Terra?", she asked. Then she fake shrieked and hugged me. I expected a knife in my back but nothing.

"Hi Madison", I said in my shyer voice. Madison looked at me from head to toe. I wasn't dressed really weird or something. Just a wide crop top, some ripped jeans and some flat shoes. Nothing to make fun of.

She looked me straight in the eyes. "Darling, I heard about you're parents. I'm deeply sorry. I mean, at least you've had nice parents, mine don't care that I died".

I knew it.

I just knew that Maddi has died, otherwise I'd sense something on her. "How did you die?", I asked her. I was kinda ignoring the subject about my parents. I've learned to deal with it. Nobody in my surroundings really cares about a bunch of dead people.

In my neighbourhood alot of people died, nobody was surpised when my parents died. Life goes on, for humans at least. I still wonder who killed my parents, and why?

"Did you tell your parents you died?", I asked Madison. She rolled her eyes and passed me, expecting me to follow her. Not to piss the queen of the coven off, I followed her downstairs.

"You know your aunt and uncle, Terr. They wouldn't care if I told them, and well, I don't expect them to care", she said and turned midway to face me. Now that her complexion is a bit paler, and her make up darker, she looked a bit intimidating for a dead person. "Okay, I give you that point. The only thing your mom would care about was if you would still be able to act".

Madison gave me a short nod before heading for the kitchen. "I want to show you something", she told me before she opened the kitchen door. There was a lot of food on the kitchen table.

What was it she wanted to show me?

I sat down as Madison grabbed an empty plate and started filling it with food. Within a few minutes she had eaten more than an elephant. And she wanted to grab more. My eyes widen as I saw her chow down all that food. "Still not full?", I questioned after seeing Madison eat for fifteen minutes.

Madison swallowed and smiled at me. "Nope".

I leaned foreward a bit as I asked in a whispering voice. "What the hell happend to you?".


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Truth be told_

Madison looked at me amused. "Fiona Goode thought that I would be the next surpeme witch here, so she thought it was necessairy to slit my throat and give me to a cannibal", she plainly told me.

My mouth fell open. A cannibal in this Coven? I thought this was a protected place. "How did a cannibal came in?", I asked her. Might be a dumb question, but I needed to know this.

Madison looked at her nails before she answered me. In the meantime a dark-skinned girl walked in, stopped and quirked her eyebrows up at me.

"He's the butler around here, or well..", Madison paused in mid-sentence just for the dramatic effect. " _Was"._

The dark girl huffed as she walked around the kitchen table and stood next to me. "Madison, don't go around scaring this girl", she said. I smiled. She seemed nice though, I heard there were two more girls. Now I'm really curious.

"Ah, Queenie, don't worry you're head about this girl. This is Terra Montgomery, my cousin".

I saw Queenie look at me like I had some kind of weird dissease. "I'm not as bitchy as her", I defend myself immediately. It's true... Honestly.

"Okay, I'll believe you, for now", Queenie told me. I nodded as a thank you. Then I glanced over at Madison because I actually wanted to see the rest of the house. "I'll show you around",

Sometimes I think she can read my mind. If I have thoughts still.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Queenie", I said politely and followed Madison upstairs. Just as I got onto the second floor, a long haired girl of about 17 exited a room. She seemed a bit mad at Madison, which I don't blame her for.

"Zoë, where's Kyle?".

Kyle? Hmm, didn't know guys could be a wizard. My mother once said that it was impossible, but hey, it's the 21st century. Anything can happen.

Zoë looked pretty pissed now. Well, can't all be fun and games when you're an all girls group.

"He's in his room, you better not disturb his learning", Zoë warned Madison. Who just simply shrugged it off and walked through the door Zoë just left. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you're friend", I said.

Zoë smiled at me. "Who are you anyway?", she asked me. I stood in the doorway with my back to the room. "Terra Montgomery. I'm Maddi's cousin. Minus the bitch being", I explained. Zoë and I shared a laugh.

"I think we'll get along, see ya later", she said and left me alone with an unknown dude and my bitch cousin. Great.

I turned to face the room. There was a dude listening to weird noises on a computer. Madison was sitting next to him.

"Are you dating him?", I asked. It was a bit dark here, so I couldn't see the guy well.

Madison smirked at me, while the guy looked a bit... Scared? Well, I do get the fright of Madison pretty well. The guy suddenly throws the laptop on the bed, throws his headphones off and runs up to me and then hugs me.

"You know him?", Madison asked me in a jealous tone. I shrugged, though the dude looked familiar. He released me and looked me straight in the eye. K-Kyle?

"Oh... my.. god", I murmered. "You do", I heard Madison vaguely say. I didn't really pay attention. It was my old friend, Kyle Spencer.

"Ter..ra", Kyle said in a crackling voice. Then he hugged me again. "You died", was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. I released myself out of his grasp again. "You're dead!", I yelled and ran out of the room.

Though I am dead, for as long as I'm 5 years old, I still freak out over the dead being alive. Or the walking dead, as they might call it.

I ran into the livingroom and noticed Queenie and Zoë both sitting there. "Are you okay?", Zoë asked me.

I sat down and breathed in and out, as far as I can do that. Zoë got up and kneeled in front of me. "Need some blood or something?", she asked me. I shook my head, still processing what I had seen.

Kyle Spencer... Alive? But he died on that bus crash a few weeks ago..

My head shot up as I glared into the distance. "Madison", was all I could say. Both Zoë and Queenie looked at me like I've lost it. Maybe I did. Right now, even flying cats wouldn't surprise me.

"What did Madison do to Kyle?", I asked, "I remember he was fucking dead!",

Queenie hit me in the face. Okay, I desserved it, I was yelling pretty loudly. "Madison brought him back because he helped her. He prevented a gang rape", Zoë explained. I blinked. "Okay, so let me guess, she was mad at those guys while she was the whore all along".

Zoë thought about that but shook her head. "Someone put something in her drink, which got her drugged and then those guys took adventage of that. Kyle helped her but got killed alongside those other guys".

Again I blinked a few times before processing what actually went on. "Great. Just fucking great", I mumbled and sighed.

Zoë smiled at me as Queenie went to the kitchen. "How well do you know Kyle?", she suddenly asked me. I smiled back at her. "I lived in the same neighbourhood as he did. We got along pretty well. Thinking back, he was like a big brother to me. But we lost contact when he started hanging out with those collage dudes".

"And now he's undead", Zoë finished my story. I nodded and looked behind me as I heard heels and some stomping sounds. Both Kyle and Madison walked into the room. Madison placed her hands on her hips as she looked at me.

Judgeing by the smirk on her lips, she'll throw a snide remark my way, right about... now.

"Still scared of the dead, dear?",

"When I see you're face then yes, pretty much", I snarled back at her. Madison looked taken back from my words, yet recovered herself quickly. "Don't be so jealous, Terra", she said to me.

Me, jealous? Of her...

I stared at her for a few seconds and then bursted out in laughter. "I'm not jealous, I actually feel pity for Kyle, haveing to put up with you".

Kyle walked away from Madison and stood between me and Zoë. I smirked in triumph.

1-0 for the undead, bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Kyle_

It took me a few hours to calm down and process the whole thing. So Kyle and his friends died and due to the accident, were in bits and pieces. Kinda weird to think about that. One moment you're alive and well, no fear of death or anything in that area, and the other moment you're chopped up in pieces

Not my idea of going out. I'd rather die of old age like normal people. But hey, we can't all live happily ever after. Trust me, I'd give anything to live a normal humaine life. Eat normal food, fall in love, get married, not haveing to worry about the sun and blood.

Back to the dead person that was once my friend.

Madison and Zoë appearantly took some body parts of others to create 'the perfect boy'.

Have to admit he is broader then before. It's kind of sad that you're brought back from the dead, just because some snobby bitch wants you to. I mean from Zoë I find it very kind, I mean he helped her and then get's death as a thank you.

Honestly I'd do the same thing if I could do that.

Then again, I'm no witch, so no ressurecting people for me.

Zoë thought it was an good idea for me and Kyle to spend some time together, so we went outside. Lucky for me there was no sun today, thanks Autumn.

We were strolling outside the coven. Don't ask me why, but Kyle wanted to hold my hand. And well, since we both don't have romantic feelings for each other, I didn't see the exact problem.

"I'm sorry", was the only thing I could say to him. He looked at me confused and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It's okay", he said.

That felt kind of like a relief for me. I felt really bad when I heard he died, since I had no idea how he died in the first few weeks. Then I learned he had died in a car crash after a collage party and well, that already gave me more peace that it wasn't my fault in any way.

Actually my first thought was that he had finally escaped the rapeings of his mother.

We reached a park bench and Kyle sat down. Appearantly walking for 15 minutes is pretty tiring. I sat down as well and looked at the people who were sitting on blankets a few feet ahead. They all seemed so happily in love.

It almost made me question my own feelings towards Dane. I mean he's a very, very sweet guy, but not really understanding. I heaven't heard from him since I told him that my parents died.

He didn't even respond to that really. He only said; "Oh, sorry about that".

Sigh, I'll see how I'll deal with him later.

"How is Dane?", Kyle suddenly asked me. It sounded a bit weird, hearing him say full sentences. Appearantly the training of Zoë worked pretty good. I fiddled a bit with my scarf, avoiding the topic.

Kyle grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. "Sorry. I kinda don't wanna tell you, I'm afraid you'll get mad and hurt him", I explained. I know I'm risking it that he's going to hurt me, but I still wanna be honest with him.

Maybe it wasn't right to say it like that, since Kyle looked beyond mad at me and then stared at the floor. I know that behaviour all to well.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Okay, I've gone a little to far. I'll tell you how my relationship is going", I said. Kyle looked at me and gave me that childish grin that never gone away.

"It's shit".

Kyle raised his eyebrows and the look on his face made me laugh. "He hasn't said a word to me since my parents died", I explained to him. Again the weird look.

"They died?", he brought out in shock. I sighed and nodded. "Don't know if you remember this little detail of my life, but I'm a vampire",

Kyle kept staring at me.

Okay, this guy had really no idea. "I know it seems pretty unbelievable but really, you believe witches, undead and those things, but no vampires?", I questioned him. Kyle shrugged. "Vampire hunters most likely killed them", I went on.

Kyle gave me a short nod before grabbing my hand. He gave it a soft sqeeze. "I'm very sorry for you're loss, Terra".

I couldn't have smiled brighter as I heard that. I don't know why it made me happy, but hearing him talk made me happy.

"Lookout!", before we knew it, a football flew into my lap. Kyle looked over his shoulder to see who it was, while I already knew.

Dane and his friends. This kind of reminded me of that time I saw Kyle back at collage. I grabbed the football and stood up to return it, but Kyle was cautious so grabbed my arm. "Hey, you!".

Dane walked over to us and stopped in his tracks as soon as he noticed Kyle, and me.

"Terra!", he exclaimed and grabbed my arm. Of course, Kyle saw that as a threat made towards me and pulled my arm as well.

"Before I get split in half, both of you let me go!", I yelled. Lucky for me they both did. "Dane, this is Kyle Spencer. My old neighbourhood friend. And don't worry, he's in love with Zoë, not me".

Dane eyed Kyle from head to toe. Hopefully he didn't read any newsarticles about the crash or the victims. I'm not religious but I pray to whatever god up there that he doesn't know anything about the crash.

Pretty, pretty please...


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Dane vs Kyle_

Dane had his eyes narrowed. Kyle still had my arm in his hand. "Terra, you know this guy?", he asked me.

Of course I do, and he knows that.

"Yes, she does", Kyle replies, standing in front of me. I kind of wanted to stop him, but then again not. Right now, Dane was pretty frightning. It wasn't like he was himself. But I'm pretty sure he's not on drugs or something.

He's a devoted Christian, so no drugs or alchol I believe. Well, his mom and dad forbid him that. They'll be in real shock that he's dating a real sinner.

Dane once told me that vampires and all the other undead are considered selfless bastards who want to stick aroud so badly. They believe we stole bodies of innocent victims so we can live.

As far as I know I stole none's body.

"Terra, come here", Dane told me. On one hand, yes I'd like to come over to his side, but on the other hand I've known Kyle way longer than Dane, and I did trust Kyle.

On the other, other hand. Now that Kyle has been revived, he's kind of been a killingmachine, so that's a nope. But also when I anger him, I think he might kill Dane.

Dammit, the choices.

"Listen, Dane..", I was ready to explain a few things. Dane crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes again. Okay, I admit, it was a little bit creepy to see that.

"Kyle is a childhood friend of mine, trust me, he mean no-one harm in any way", I said. Dane looked over my head, straight into Kyle's lifeless eyes. Hope for everyone's sake Dane doesn't notice anything weird.

"Okay. Fine, I'll believe you", Dane gives us. Phew, at least that's over. "But now that you're parents are dead, where do you live?",

Kyle actually spoke up, which I expected to be the whole truth as in; We live in a Witch's Coven!

"She lives with her cousin Madison in a house for special teenage girls", Kyle said.

Kyle, dude, thing, I love you so much right now! I smiled bright at him as I was really glad he told Dane that, and not the Witch Coven thing.

"Isn't that an 'only' girls thing?", Dane asked. Again the suspence. Seriously? What faith he has in his own girlfriend. "Kyle's a special case. Since he knows me and one of those girls living there", I lied.

Well, it's the half truth. From what I know he had nowhere else to go, since it would be suspicious if he would show up again at his mom's place right after he was pronounced dead.

And I kind wouldn't want him to go back to his mom, well, as long as I can try to prevent it, I will.

Dane's eyebrows raised. "Who's that girl then?", he looked at Kyle. As if Kyle wouldn't know her name. Or well, I do believe he doesn't know her last name. Neither do I, so upon that, we're screwed.

"Zoë", Kyle shortly replied. "Her last name?",

Damn, okay, it was nice knowing my life. Madi, I hate you, and I hope you die again someday. Well... Goodbye cruel world.

"Benson".

Again Kyle saved my life. If Dane found out that anything suspicious was going on, he'd probably go to the police. "Way to go, Spencer".

Both Kyle and I looked surpised he knew Kyle's last name. As far as I'm concerned, those two never met.

"How did you know that?", I asked him. Kyle himself wasn't sure about this either. Dane smiled in triumph. Okay, now he seemed like a total douchebag.

"An article in the newspaper said he died", Dane came closer with his face to mine. And unfortunately for me, it wasn't to kiss me or something. "What is he, Terra".

Before I could give an proper anwser, Kyle lauchned himself at Dane, causing both to fall down to the ground. Dane's head was badly wounded and before Kyle could smash his fist in it, I yelled and pulled Kyle of him.

"Go home!", was all I could yell before I grabbed my Phone and dialed 911.

About ten minutes later the ambulance arrived, but strangely enough they wouldn't let me go with Dane. Neither they asked me why. Maybe I seemed to stressed to go or something.

As soon as I arrived home, I got Zoë on my case. "How's you're boyfriend?", she asked me. I shrugged. All that blood... It wasn't even good looking and I love blood!

"They took him to the hospital, but wouldn't let me go with him. I don't know why, but I'll visit him later", I said. I looked around the hallway, no sign of Kyle.

"Did Kyle get home?", I wondered. Zoë nodded, "He seemed under a lot of stress when he got here and locked himself in his room",

Great, maybe I scared him a bit to much with me yelling to him to get home. I did that so none would suspect him. I mean they can cleary see that I'm not strong enough to push a guy as tall as Dane over that easily.

I thanked Zoë and walked up the stairs. Meanwhile Cordelia was walking around with her cane. It's really sad to see that she's blind.

"Hi miss Cordelia", I greeted her. I spoke a little more loudly, so she could trace my voice's direction better. She indeed looked in my direction and smiled. "Hello, Terra. Have you settled yet?", she asked me.

She has always been so kind to everyone, even Madison. Though she has been a bitch to everyone in her life.

"I'm getting there, thanks miss Cordelia", I said and walked over to Kyle's door.

Oh well, here goes nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: What have you done?_

Kyle's room was completely dark, not even one light was on. Now I'm thinking he's wishing to kill me. Or maybe he though I wanted to kill him, for hurting Dane.

I was already thankfull he listenend to me and went here, instead of sticking around. Now I could make up some story about how Dane tripped over his skateboard or something. Yet, it was weird that the ambulance personell didn't ask about any accidents or something. Pretty weird people, if you ask me.

"Kyle?", I said, "I'm not mad if you think so".

As soon as I said that, the light by Kyle's bed flipped on. Kyle sat there as the upset kid he used to be sometimes. He had that same look in his eyes.

"I yelled at you because you were covered in blood and I was scared the ambulance people would ask questions, which they didn't. They just took him",

Kyle nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt Dane", he said as I sat down next to him on the bed. I smiled and nodded as well. "I'll visit him at the hospital later. Wanna join me?", I asked. Hopefully Kyle won't feel so bad.

And I kind of don't wanna go alone. Oh well, I can Always ask Zoë, Nan or Queenie to join me.

Kyle looked at me as if I asked something unbelievable. "Are you sure?", he asked me. I laughed and placed my head on his shoulder. "Yes, Kyle. I'm sure, if you want, I can ask Zoë to come along with us", I teased him.

Kyle smiled at me and nodded, "I'm glad you're asking me, Terra".

I'm glad he was. "Are you really not mad at me?", Kyle asked me in a softer voice. It seemed really as if one second he's a brutal fighting machine, and the other time he looked like a frighten animal to me. Two sides on the same coin if you ask me.

I honestly wonder how much damage this whole ressurection thing. He kind of seems like Kyle, but then again a whole other person.

Our attention turned to the door. Zoë walked in with a tray of food, and some blood. I couldn't help but wonder who's blood that was.

"Zoë, just the person I needed to talk to. I wanted to ask you if you could come with me and Kyle to visit Dane later on", I asked her.

Zoë placed the tray on the nightstand and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at me. "Alright, what hospital is he in?", she questioned.

Good question, had to admit. I simply assumed he'd be taken to the nearest hospital in the area. I guess he could be taken somewhere else, of course.

"Uh... Good one", I joked. Zoë smiled at me. "Why don't you call one of his parents, I'm sure they've heard the news about the accident already", she advised me.

I wasn't all to sure about calling his parents. His dad is a devoted priest and doesn't really make phonecalls, and his mother... Well, nice lady, that's all I can tell.

"I'll call his mother, she's very nice and might be informed already".

I glanced over at the pictures on the wall as the Phone rang. Some of the pictures were taken out of Kyle's house. I knew it, because on some of those pictures Kyle and me were on. Some were with his mother. Poor woman, her husband died, or left, I don't remember, so the get laid you take you're son.

Sick witch if ya ask me.

"Good afternoon, this is Claire speaking".

Well, here goes nothing.

"Hello Claire, it's.. Terra",

For a while it was silent, until Claire broke off the silence herself. "What happend to Dane? I don't mean to be rude, but you'd never call spontaniously", she told me.

True, I'm more the kind of person to just drop by without calling. Whoops.

"Well, he got into an accident while skateboarding today, he was taken with the ambulance to a hospital and I want to visit him, but I have no idea where they've taken him", I explained. Maybe she'll think I kidnapped him, or worse, killed him.

Again, Claire was silent. I could hear a needle drop if I wanted to. But my concentration was broken when Nan walked in with a dirty blonde dude. He seemed nice.

Zoë gestured them to be quiet, as Nan immediately wanted to talk, and took them outside the room, so I could talk to Clair in all silence.

"You have no idea, you say?", she asked. "Hmh", I hummed an agreeing sound.

"Those ambulance people didn't tell anything when I asked questions", I told her. Again another silence on the other side of the line. At one point, I think I'll get tired of that.

"I don't mean to be rude, or racist, but were those people.. Dark skinnend?".

Hmmm, good question.

"I guess so, why?", I asked.

I heard Claire sigh on the other side of the line. "Then we might be to late".

Hold up. To late? Oh god no..

"TO LATE. WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO LATE? DANE CAN'T DIE!", I yelled. Mainly because I was getting upset over the thought to not could have saved him. Kyle frowned as he looked at me. But right now, Dane's safety was more important to me than Kyle's weirdly staring.

"Come to our house around 10, will you? Don't tell Cordelia about this", Claire said and hung up. I blinked. Cordelia? How did those two know each other? So many questions. Or well, I could think of more to be honest.

I placed my Phone back in my pants pocket and looked at the door. Appearantly Zoë heard my conversation was over and opened the door. "Claire wants to see me tonight, but doesn't want me to tell Cordelia about this", I told Zoë straight away.

She nodded and looked at Kyle. "We're coming with you", Zoë said looking right at me. I nodded and a thank you and sighed. Tonight I might learn some new things, I'm curious already..

Not really.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: Claire_

It was 9:30 when we left the Coven. Cordelia did ask where we were going to, but we told her we were visiting Sienna. Which was okay. So here we were, on our way to my boyfriend's mother. Who appearantly knew where her son was taken to. Otherwise she wouldn't have stayed as calm as she was when I spoke to her on the Phone today. Maybe she was a witch too? It would explain a lot of the behaviour Dane explained.

She used to stay up all night speaking in weird mantra's, messing around with candles, plants and shit. I'm a mere vampire, like hell I know something about witchcraft. In Madison's case; bitchcraft.

Lucky for Kyle it wasn't far away from the Coven. I was kind of curious to see how far he could walk. It was sort of a miracle that his muscles worked that well. For a dead guy.

"Wow", I heard Zoë say. We arrived at the residence. It was quite large, especially their front yard. A walk to the front door would almost take a year. The house itself was a huge house. I think around 50 rooms or something. Well, they do have a lot of rooms they leave empty.

I can recall Claire complaining about those rooms. She didn't want any servants or anything because she thought it was slavery or something, so she cleaned everything herself. I get it, when you're raised with nothing but yourself and your siblings, of course you want to stay true to yourself.

The large door seemed a bit intimidating. That was my first thought when I first came here. It had no doorbell, just a giant knocker. I took a glance at my watch before knocking on the door.

9:55.

I took a deep breath, because I knew that once I entered this house, my life as I knew it, was over. Claire happily opened the door as if nothing happend. How could she be this chill about it? What if Dane was dying? "Hi.. Claire", I said and stepped in the doorway. "These are my friends. Zoë Benson and Kyle Spencer", I introduced my friends.

Claire took a good long look at both at them. She was most likely noticing Kyle's... weird attitude. When you'd look him in the eyes, you'd notice... nothing. Pretty much death. "A reborn spirit, glad to meet you", Claire said to Kyle, who seemed confused at her words.

Zoë seemed a bit tense towards Claire, maybe she was a more powerful witch? Could be intimidating for witches. I dunno. All three of us entered the house and Claire closed the door behind us. She led us into the large livingroom.

There wasn't much furniture in it. Modern is what Dane's dad calls it. I call it lazy. Zoë and I took place on the large, brown sofa. Kyle just walked around, looking at the portraits on the walls. Dane once told me some of those were his ancestors. Not very handsome ancestors.

Claire took a seat in the gaint chair in front of us and crossed her legs over each other. "So Dane was taken", she started. I nodded and decided to tell her the truth. She listenend closely and didn't seem to form an oppion on Kyle or his actions.

"I see", she said, "My predictions were right. He was taken by the voodoo priestess".

Zoë and I exchanged weirded out looks. Voodoo priestess? Those excist? "What.. Are they exactly?", Zoë asked. Claire's once friendly green eyes turned darker by the mentioning of those... people.

"These people are relentless, witches who practice the art of voodoo. You know, sticking needles in an handmade doll. Makeing people suffer, without themselves knowing it's cause?", she started. My eyes widen a bit. I've read about voodoo a couple of years ago. I think I might've tried makeing a doll once too. Man I hated that girl back then.

"So.. They do this because.. They hate us?", Zoë asked. Claire shrugged. "I have no idea where all this hatred comes from, but it's been around ever since my mom was alive", she explained. But now I wanted an anwser. "Why did they take Dane? He's not a wizard is he?",

Claire sighed and folded her hands and rested her chin on them. "He's a necromancer",

Zoë and I both gasped. A necromancer?! A wizard of the dead, you may call it. Claire smiled warmly seeing our confused faces. It was a shock, to both of us. Neither of us ever met a necromancer.

"D-does he know?", I asked. My hands were trembling. I couldn't believe it. My own, Christian, innocent and sweet boyfriend was a devilish necromancer?! My mother once told me about them. They were the purest of evil, useing their powers for nothing than reviving the dead, makeing them stronger.

Kinda like Kyle, but he's a sweetie.

"No, but he'll get wind of it when the voodoo priestess tells him", she said. Zoë frowned. "Who's this priestess?",

Claire's eyes turned dark again. "Marie Laveau. She's the one who cursed Delphine LaLaurie to eternal live", she said in a dark tone. It even send chills to my undead spine.

Kyle stopped walking around the house and finally sat down next to Zoë, grasping her hand. I believe even the undead felt some sort of dread luming around right now. Not just vampires or witches. "B-but what does Marie want with Dane's powers? I mean, he barely knows about them, let stand alone use them!", I brought out.

Claire shrugged and stood up. "It's about time you three head back home. Leave saving Dane to me", she said sternly. She knew I couldn't just sit around and wait, but alright.

For now I'll do as she says.


End file.
